Corporeal
by 157 yrs
Summary: Two parallel worlds. Two ghost. Two souls that cannot be put to rest.
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Ulquiorra stared at the body lying on the floor. The sunset hair was quickly becoming darker as it soaked in the puddle of blood surrounding it. He had tried to make it quick, for her sake, but it had resulted in more blood being spilled than he wanted to see. His grip tightened on the hilt of Murcielago until he drew his own blood.

She had been crying

_"It's ok. I forgive you, Ulquiorra-kun."_ Forgive him? How was it possible? She was dead. She couldn't do anything now.

He watched listlessly, waiting for her soul to emerge from the vessel but nothing happened. Los Noches was too heavily condensed and vulnerable human souls could not handle the atmosphere. More likely than not, her spirit was crushed and converted into reishi particles as soon as she died.

"Ulquiorra, you can sheath your sword now."

The sound if his master's voice broke through his thoughts. Turning to Aizen, Ulquiorra nodded before quickly re-sheathing Murcielago. By the time he finished, the wound in his hand had already healed.

Glancing back down, Ulquiorra felt the first stirrings of _something_ when he saw that the body was being moved, presumably to be disposed of. She was being taken away.

_"It's ok. I forgive you."_

* * *

Orihime stared at the space where Ulquiorra had been standing only moments ago. Particles of ash whipped at her finger tips as the wind blew the remains away. Slowly she lowered her hand.

_"I see now,"_

He couldn't be gone! He had just been standing there! How was it possible?

_"there in the palm of my hand..."_

She had been too slow. He had reached out and she had too; but hadn't been enough. He was gone. It was too little too late.

"Orihime," Ichigo called. Startled, the auburn turned to her friend.

"Are you ok?" The concern was evident in his voice and under any other circumstances, Orihime's stomach would have fluttered with butterflies while she would have smiled and stuttered out an assurance; but she couldn't bring herself to do it at the moment. Silently, she turned away from her friends.

_"There in the palm of my hand... is a heart."_

Her eyes were watery and her fingertips tingled where she had almost touched his hand.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I thought I'd post this little story while I wait for my laptop to be repaired. Chapter two for_ Conflict of Interest_ is very nearly finished, progress has been slow because I'm limited to editing with my cell phone. But I'm tired of being limited to only Tumblr and have decided to step it up - laptop or no. To all of those lovely people out there who watch me - you haven't been forgotten. I am making the rounds slowly but surely c**

**In other news: the UlquiHime fanbook is very nearly finished. The staff from the printing company is currently going through the artwork pages and resizing the images so that a border won't be needed. **

**As for this little story, the idea sprung from and is dedicated to CODEno-103. It was her heart jerking art strips _It's Ok_ and _It Never_ _Leaves _that inspired me. Both are very beautiful and sad UlquiHime moments. Furthermore, this post is an experiment, I typed this whole thing up on my cell phone, so I apologize for the typos. These chapters are going to be short. Still, I hope you enjoyed the introduction.**


	2. Heart of Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

"Please go away." Ulquiorra whispered as he sat in the now vacant room that had once belonged to his human charge. To any outside observer, it would seem that he was talking to himself. However, what no one could see or hear - aside from the Fourth Espada - was that there was another person in the room. A human girl - one that had been exterminated by the Fourth's own blade two months ago. Physically, it was impossible for her presence to remain, and yet she was always there - always smiling and calling for him and making noises and carrying on with her odd human etiquette. It was truly a puzzling and troubling thing to the Espada.

Her appearance unnerved him, confused and left him both resenting and longing for her. He never tried to touch her - for surely it was some hallucination, some foreign sensation that was called regret - she was only an echo inside of his mind.

"Ulquiorra-kun," She would call.

"Stop." He would order.

"But Ulquiorra-kun,"

"Please stop." He would order again and then quickly leave the room. He thought perhaps that she was only limited to the room she had been imprisoned in life, but she began to appear other places as well, always haunting him. It made him ache. His eyes would grow heavy and his chest would burn. He didn't like to look at her and he didn't like to talk to her, and yet still she persisted.

On one particular occasion, the pain flared up more than usual. The hole in his chest scorched with unseen flames.

"Woman, why will you not leave me? You are dead – gone. Why do you haunt me so?" He was sorry, but it appeared that no amount of regret or pain would appease her.

Hearing his question, woman stared at him with an unreadable expression that was so unlike her usual carefree self.  
Ulquiorra watched in apprehension as she slowly approached him until at last they nearly touched. She had never gotten so close to him, neither as a live human or a ghost.

"Why won't you leave? I am sorry. So sorry – but you are dead. It is time that you moved on. Or perhaps you wish to become a hollow like me?" The thought was abhorrent.

"Ulquiorra," She said and slowly her hand came to touch his cheek where she held him tenderly. Ulquiorra nearly – very nearly – jumped at the contact. She wasn't corporeal, like some ghosts. She was physically touching him. Her skin was soft and smooth, just like he had always thought it would be. There was a warmth too, one that he had never imagined.

Leaning in, she brought her lips up to his and kissed him chastely before withdrawing. It left Ulquiorra feeling tingly.

"I am still here." She told him in an affectionate whisper. The fourth stared at her in blatant confusion.

"In here." She emphasized, her hand coming to rest on the place where his hollow hole was. At her touch, the burning pain vanished entirely. Removing the zipper, he opened his coat in amazement only to find that his hole had disappeared. Solid, unmarked flesh occupied the empty space where the void had once been. Astounded, he looked up to ask the woman how she had performed such an impossible task only to find her gone.

_"I will always be with you."_

* * *

**A/N: So I have the flu. It hit my family very bad, and honestly, I plan to disappear for a while until I am better. In the meantime, I'd though I'd post another chapter before I go into hiding. **


	3. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Six months had passed since Orihime's capture and imprisonment in Hueco Mundo. Six months had passed since she had seen dessert sands and a lone moon draped in a pitch black sky. Half of a year had passed since a pale hand had reached out to her and asked if she was afraid only to turn to ash when she tried to reach it.

"_So I'll ask you one more time woman, are you afraid of me?"_

If she had trouble adapting back into her old life, she gave no indication. Orihime was just as bright and bubbly as she was before her ordeal. The blue sky and warm sun were waiting for her and upon her return, she basked in them. The noisy sounds of children playing and automobiles zooming by was likened to music to her ears. The color and the smells were all things that she soaked in and relished. Violence was something that she still sorely disapproved of and smiles and hugs were still the best and favored way that she would greet someone. Her nakama watched her closely at first in fear for her fragile state of mind, but there didn't seem to be any need. The only indication that something within her had change were her unusual characteristics of bravery and moments of reflectiveness and patience. They were all positive traits and so her nakama let her be; even if Tatsuki was more than a little suspicious.

"_The only things that exist in this world are the things that you can clearly see with your eyes."_

And if Orihime did occasionally have the odd dream of vivid green eyes and snow white skin, she never said anything. If she heard the wind whisper and call her 'woman' in a very distinctively cold and bland manner, she never spoke of it. If out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a thin person with raven hair who dressed in white, she kept it a secret. Even in the privacy of her own apartment, when she was sure that she was alone, she would not say _his_ name.

"_The things reflected in my eye have no meaning and the things not reflected in my eye do not exist."_

She had to be strong. She had to move forward. Dwelling on the memory of death was not healthy, even if _he _had become important to her.

"_Woman, I can see you..."_

So she pushed the memories away and tried to live in the moment of things. It was easy to do. Kurosaki-kun lost his powers. Rukia-chan went back to Soul Society. Then Ishida-kun was stabbed and the Fullbringers were introduced. Life went on.

"_Woman, I am here."_

But the persistent dreams continued. The sound of _his _voice still lingered in her ear and the memory of _his_ hand turning to ash right as she tried to touch _him_ still made her finger tips tingle. In fact, as the months grew, so did the tingling sensation. It spread like wild fire – first in her fingertips and then her hands and arms. Then her feet and her legs began to tingle as well. It was a gradual thing and so Orihime did not concern herself with something that she was sure was conjured up from her mind; but when it reached her head and her heart – the pain began.

"_Can you not see me?"_

Headaches would erupt and heartburn would follow; and yet she still pushed everything away. She pushed _him _away; intent to believe that her heart was was full when it was in fact empty.

"_Why will you not look at me?"_

* * *

**A/N: Still in a funk. Updates are slow. Hope you enjoyed Orihime's universe. Next, it's back to Hueco Mundo with the living Ulquiorra's universe.**


	4. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Orihime stared with pierced lips as Ulquiorra, Stark and Gin faced down the hollow. In life, she didn't know much about hollows, but what she did know was that this one was strong.

"_Please be careful." She whispered._ Ulquiorra ignored her, although she knew that he could hear her.

The hollow was surprisingly small and had a humanoid body, but that's where it's similarities ended. It's entire body was a murky red, brown and orange and though she could not feel it herself, she knew that it was emanating a lot of heat. It's shoulders and back were decked out in spikes and it had two lashing tails. The things fingers were so long that they drooped to it's knees and where it's face should have been covered in a mask, there was a gaping hold instead. It had no face whatsoever.

It was very powerful too. Gin was sweating and he sported several third and fourth degree burns amongst his torn clothing. Stark had transformed into his release state and Ulquiorra had drawn his sword. The two Arrancars were ignored however, as the hollow seemed to focus entirely on Gin.

"Shinigami." It's voice carried on the wind in a deadly whisper.

"My oh my, I never imagined that there would be any other Vasto Lordes left." The silver haired man joked and despite his injuries, he grinned. Stark moved forward and Ulquiorra followed suit. An intense, dark energy began to envelop the fourth and Orihime recognized it as the reitsu gathered before he released back on the dome. He was going to transform.

"_Don't do it! Ulquiorra – no! Stop, please!" _She begged and the urgency in her voice caused Ulquiorra to pause. Turning his head a fraction, he regarded her out of the corner of his eye. Noticing his hesitation, Stark turned to study the other Espada in puzzlement. Despite the man's casualness, he was very alert.

Licking her lips Orihime glanced nervously over at the Primera. He couldn't see her, but over the past six months since she had "died," Ulquiorra had done his best to keep her appearance a secret and had gone to some lengths to hide their interactions and his somewhat unusual behavior now that he had gained a heart. If he transformed into either his first or second release states, his hollow hole – or lack thereof – would be revealed. That could not happen.

"_Don't transform." _She insisted and her eyes went to his jacket where his chest was concealed. Walking briskly over to him, she placed a hand over his chest and she felt him tense slightly from the contact. His newly found heart beat wildly under her touch.

"_They can't know." _She told him, her eyes deep and full of warning.

"_They can never know." _She insisted and vanished just as a flaming red Cero came barreling towards him. It happened so fast! His sword came up just in time and Ulquiorra was able to split the energized attack straight down the middle, sending the two side careening off into two separate directions. The hollow was powerful and a definite threat. He could not take any chances. Any and all means should be utilized to obtain victory. His eyes strained down to the spot on his jacket where she had touched him.

And yet... surely he could defeat this enemy without any unnecessary strain. It was nothing more than trash. The hollow was no different than any of the other hundreds of souls that had fallen at his hand. Victory would be obtained.

He did not need to transform.

* * *

**A/N: More stuff is happening. I wonder why Ulquiorra is hiding his heart... and yay! I got to switch to ghost Orihime's POV for a little while. Next chapter, we go back to Orihime's universe. I wonder how ghost Ulquiorra is doing... **


	5. Hope

Dislcaimer: I don't own Bleach

Orihime wearily opened the front door, slumping into the door frame for a moment before forcing herself to shuffle into her lonely apartment. Rukia-chan had kissed Kurasaki-kun. Orihime couldn't think ill of either of them, but her heart hurt. It seemed to hurt more and more often... It had been a long day, and with Tatsuki on vacation with her family – she had no one to comfort her.

The only other occupant in the room, the unseen observer sat in an armchair and watched with a frown on his face as the auburn haired girl dropped her school bag on the floor. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly when the woman took in a shaky breath, her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying.

"Welcome back." He greeted her, although he knew that she could not hear or see him.

Silently he waited as the woman made her way over to the very armchair he sat in and curled up in a ball, unknowingly placing herself directly in his lap with her face coming to rest in the place where the curve of his shoulder and neck would be. She couldn't feel him, but he could feel her. The former Arrancar wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist as the woman began to shake again and her eyes became wet as she let out small whimpers and sobs. She needed comfort and while he could not physically manifest himself, he could hold her.

"I am here, Woman." He promised and was slightly surprised when she shuffled closer to him, despite his presence being all but unknown. He wasn't sure what had upset her, but he would wait it out with her and offer his silent company. She had become his sun and stars – the very center of his universe. He would always be there for her, whether she knew it or not; and it was moments such as these that gave him hope that one day they could be together.

* * *

**A/N: It's amazing what you can get accomplished when you have the flu. A lot of the story has already been typed out – and on my cell phone, no less. This chapter is super short, but it was originally posted on my Tumblr as word art. I've added a few tweaks and did some editing. I hope you enjoyed it. Just a warning though - the next two chapters are going to be more mature, so proceed with caution and if you are under the appropriate age, jump them. **


	6. Breathless

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

_The more and more he saw her, the harder it was for him to acknowledge her death. _

Ulquiorra grunted quietly as his hips surged downward. She was just so soft and warm and real. It was impossible to think that she was gone. How could she be gone when she was right there under him? He felt her hands drift from his shoulders down to his biceps. One of her legs draped over his waist as she tried to pull him closer to her. His chest brushed against her breast, making her nipples stand erect.

_She showed no signs of hollowfying. In fact, he had never seen any bolt or chain on her whatsoever._

"Ulquiorra – oh!" The woman moaned. Leaning down, he captured her mouth with his own to quiet her moans. She tasted like honey. Drawing her bottom lip into his mouth, he lavished it with his teeth and grazed with his tongue while his hands moved away from her hair and traveled down to her curvy hips. Hoisting her upwards, he shifted her so that he could drive more fully into her warmth. She was so wet and her walls created a sinful friction when he thrusted into her at the slanted angle. Though no longer a virgin, she was still surprisingly tight. He could never get enough.

_It was in the eighth month after her execution that he finally initiated contact of his own and kissed her._

He felt her dull fingernails dig into his hierro and could tell from her trembling that she was close... so was he.

_Eventually kisses weren't enough._

"I love you." The woman whispered against his lips and he relished in the light in her eyes. He felt her wrap her other leg around him just as she began to spasm. Gasping, he swallowed her cry with his mouth as he felt himself reach his peak. The combine senses of her walls dancing over him and the sight of her eyes glowing with his reflection in them was too much. Pulling her close, he shot into her and clasped their hips tightly together.

_He was pleased when he learned that no other man had ever touched her before him._

He was vaguely away of her hands caressing his hair and face as he ceased his thrusts and simply began to grind the last bits of himself into her center.

_She was a virgin, but how could she even bleed? _

They laid there for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath.

_Their rendezvous always left his heart beating so fast that he feared it would literally burst right out of his chest and he would once more be empty._

"Stay with me." She begged and Ulquiorra leaned in to softly nuzzle her neck and breasts. It was the closest he would come to agreeing. Sighing happily, she kissed him once more before he pulled away and maneuvered himself behind her so that her back folded into his chest. At some point in the night a possessive arm would wrap around her middle and a blanket would encompass them both.

_He knew what to expect but her sudden and mysterious absence every morning after their intimate encounters was a curious pain that he would never quite get use to._

The blanket would carry her scent and the cushions would always be indented and warm from where she had lain; but he always woke up alone.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's time to up the rating. Steamy moments with Ulquiorra and Orihime. How can he get some lovin' with a ghost? Are you confused yet? I guess I'll wait until the end to explain. There's one more mature chapter after this one and then I promise, it goes back down to a 'T' rating. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

_Orihime moaned as Ulquiorra's fingers danced and caressed her body with all the mastery of a musician playing a fine instrument. _

"_Ulquiorra," Orihime panted and whined. Wrapping a leg around his waist, she tried to pull him closer to her heat._

"_Ulquiorra please!" She begged in a hoarse whisper and her desperate tone made him pause. Pulling back slightly, the former Arrancar looked deeply into her eyes, conveying all of his emotions and thoughts of how important and precious she was to him into a quiet gaze. When she blushed, he knew that his message had been received. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately. Orihime moaned and threaded her fingers into his hair. She gasped when she felt Ulquiorra grind himself against her bare flesh, the contact hot and delicious._

"_I need you." She whispered breathlessly against his lips and Ulquiorra found himself unable to resist her. Aligning himself, he joined with her in one long stroke._

"_Woman," He kissed her lips._

"_You have become my heart." He kissed her forehead and then her cheeks._

"_You are my heart." He nuzzled her temple and hair. There was something important about his words, but Orihime had a hard time focusing on the meaning as their passion engulfed her._

"_I love you." She told him and sought his lips out once more._

"_I love you so much!" Raking her nails down his back, she felt his lips and teeth against her neck where he kissed and sucked her skin gently._

"_I love you Ulquiorra."_

Gasping, Orihime shot up in her bed. Panting, she looked around her room. She was alone. Her heart was racing.

"It was just a dream," She told herself and shivered as she fought back the memory of Ulquiorra's touch.

"It was just a dream." Pulling the covers back, Orihime headed to the bathroom connected to her bedroom to take a shower. School would start in a couple of hours and since she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep – she might as well get ready for the day.

"It was just a dream." No one, not even Tatsuki knew of the frequent dreams she had of the Fourth Espada, and she was determined to keep it that way. It would always remained a secret.

Unbeknownst to her, the apparition of her former warden, Ulquiorra Schiffer, sat on the floor outside of her bedroom with his back to her door. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his nails dug desperately into the fabric of his clothing.

The images of the dream kept replaying over and over in his head. The woman thought her dreams were a secret – that no one knew what her subconscious longed for; but he _was _her heart and she his. She tempted him sorely and yet he could do nothing. Until she was ready, he would remain unseen and unknown. He recalled the dream and how she felt in his arms.

"... someday, Woman." He vowed.

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! More UlquiHime smut. Don't worry though, that's the last of them. This chapter seemed a lot longer than I thought it was. On that note, this chapter was originally posted as word art on my Tumblr. I tweaked and edited it a little bit for the story. Anyway, next we jump back to Ulquiorra's universe and ghost Orihime. Wonder what there up to...**


	8. Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra's twitching form lying in Hueco Mundo's sand. Half of his head had been blown off by Soul Society's 1st division's lieutenant. She did not know his name; but at her insistence, Ulquiorra had once again refrained from transforming and had battled the lieutenant in his sealed form. It had not ended in his favor. When the smoke finally cleared, the silver haired man gave Ulquiorra a once over before deeming that he was unfit to fight, only to be destroyed moments later by another espada that had been on border patrol.

Orihime had barely been able to restrain herself. The instinct to heal came so naturally.

"Soten Kisshun!" She shouted and immediately her yellow shield encompassed the wounded body of her lover.

Orihime did not know much about the war Aizen was still raging with Soul Society. She did not know if her friends were still alive or how much time had exactly passed since her death. She knew only what Ulquiorra knew and his thoughts weren't always forthcoming...

Ulquiorra was her rock and anchor, the only thing that kept her tied to the mortal plane of existence even when her body and soul were gone. Being that she _was_ his heart, her world literally revolved around him. She could not stray far from him without disappearing. The farther away she strayed from him, the more she would fade. Her reappearance only happened upon his wakening from slumber. It was only then that she was "reset."

Furthermore, she had never tried to use her powers since her death and she found the use of energy very taxing. Of course, it would all be worth it if she could heal Ulquiorra. She didn't look at her situation as a curse. She wasn't sure how her mind and thoughts had changed since her death, but the prospect of spending eternity with the hollow man that she had given a heart to did not bother her at all. He _was_ changing.

The healer was so caught up with her thoughts and the tiring process of healing, that she completely forgot about the other Espada on the battle field until he was nearly standing over her. Her shield had just been recalled when a shadow fell over her. Orihime froze and glanced up at the languid Primera, Coyote Stark, but of course he could not see her. The foreign spark of awareness alerted her and she turned back to face the fourth Espada just as he began to rouse.

"Ulquiorra," She called out uncertainly. She watched his pale eyelids flutter for a few moments and then familiar green eyes met her gaze.

"Woman," He started and then his eyes immediately hardened and Orihime's sensed his mental shields go up. The shadow behind her grew larger. Gasping, Orihime scrambled away just as Stark's foot stepped into the space she had been occupying. It was never pleasant when foreign objects were fazed through her.

"You were defeated by a soul reaper. Your head was destroyed. How did you restore yourself?" Stark asked with an intelligent gleam in his eyes. Ulquiorra slowly sat up, but did not answer.

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's apprehension as well as frustration as he found his feet. He shot her a terrible look but whatever thoughts he had, he kept to himself. Dread welled up in her stomach and the healer began to worry her lip. A strange epiphany overcame her and somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that the secret, delicate little world that she and Ulquiorra had created was about to be destroyed.

"Does Lord Aizen know about this?" Stark asked but once again was met with silence.

Without waiting for his comrade, Ulquiorra began a slow trek toward Los Noches. Orihime moved to follow, but using her powers had zapped her of her strength. That combined with Ulquiorra's sudden resentment and frustration drained her even more and she found herself growing more and more transparent as the space between them grew.

"Ulquiorra, wait!" She called, but the fourth completely ignored her. He projected one final thought to her before she disappeared completely.

_You should have left me where I fell._

* * *

**A/N: Oh, boo. Why Ulquiorra? Why do you have to be so mean? Orihime was just trying to save you... They really stepped in it this time. Stuff is about to hit the ceiling. *shudders* Anywho, time to travel back to Orihime and her invisible roommate.**


End file.
